


Broken

by dbw



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-19
Updated: 2009-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-03 08:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dbw/pseuds/dbw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place during Sentinel Too, Part 1, before Blair and Megan show up at the empty loft.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted May 2004

The emptiness of the loft echoed the emptiness inside Jim. A kernel of reason remained, questioning his sanity. Why had he done this? Why had he pushed Sandburg away?

The strange sense of unease he'd felt for weeks surged up, overwhelming him, silencing that tiny voice. Nothing that could distract him from his goal would be allowed. Something was out there, waiting. Dangerous in more ways than one. Wasn't his vision of Sandburg proof of that?

He shook off the feeling of betrayal, turning away from the shattered remains of their friendship. Not all broken things could be easily mended.


End file.
